1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic braces, and more particularly to an improved locking mechanism for such braces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While an innumerable variety of braces pervade the orthopedic field to assist the ambulation of handicapped and other afflicted persons, and while such braces may also include manually or automatically operable locking mechanisms for a variety of purposes, conventional locking mechanisms are capable of being unlocked under undesirable conditions and at undesirable times whereby the locking function of the brace may readily be circumvented and the constructive and rehabilitative purposes of the brace may likewise be thwarted.
The application of orthopedic braces, for example, to the lower extremities of children affected with spasticity and other neurological problems has been an effective means of preventing deformity and contracture while at the same time permitting ambulation under optimum extremity disposition. Unfortunately, however, as conventional orthopedic brace locking mechanisms characteristically exhibit the aforenoted disadvantage of being capable of being unlocked at inexpedient times, children are able to gain control over the opening and locking functions of the locking mechanisms of the braces and, despite admonitions from their parents, teachers, doctors, and the like, often unlock the same, whereupon walking, while such unlocked conditions prevail, causes for example, knee flexion and calcaneal deformities to recur.